Million Dollar Gold Digger
by NineHells
Summary: Un mundo refinado y bañado por oro puede ocultar hasta las más perversas acciones de las personas consideradas la crème de la crème en la sociedad, pero nada puede quedarse en secreto por demasiado tiempo. Multi Pairing (DadMom, DadDave, DaveJohn, BroJohn, BroDad, otros) Millionairestuck
1. Divorce

Hola, este intenta ser un Long Fic, algo que surgió de mi mente después de escuchar demasiado tiempo la canción "Million Dollar Man". Esta basado en traiciones, el mundo que envuelve a los millionarios, crimenes de cuello blanco, etc. No esperen de mi muchas actualizaciones seguidas, pero haré lo que pueda por hacerlo.

Quiero que sepan algunas cosas, los guardianes NO son los mismos que los alfa kids o beta kids, tienen nombres diferentes y son personas diferentes. Por ahora deben saber que Bro es Derek, Mom es Roxan, Grandpa es Jacob, Dad es James y Nanna es Janet.

Por hora, disfruten y espero que les guste!

* * *

><p>Igual que hace doce años, el primero de abril resultaba ser una fecha importante para una de las familias más poderosas del país, sin embargo, esa fecha ya no estaba celebrando la unión de dos familias en una sola, sino, la separación de sus partes para volver a ser ajenas la una de la otra para apenas solo dejar un pequeño lazo, una única prueba de que antes habían sido una.<p>

Hoy, como hace doce años, ella lucía cautivantemente hermosa y se encontraba a tu lado izquierdo enfrente de un juez, pero en esta ocasión ella no estaba envuelta en un ostentoso vestido de novia diseñado exclusivamente para ella de mano de Vera Wang, sino, que en esta ocasión estaba ataviada en un justo vestido negro como si asistiese a un funeral más, ni había una banda de alguna ciudad de Europa tocando la típica marcha nupcial y aquella pequeña sala gris carecía de toda la belleza que un jardín bien arreglado en un perfecto día soleado en el campo inglés tendría; en vez pequeñas miradas que transmitían fuertes oleadas de diversas emociones, ahora solo había miradas feroces que hacían apretar quijadas o soltar pequeños bufidos.

Este, era el día en que te separabas de tu esposa de hace exactamente 12 años y la madre de tus hijos de 10 años. Ese día no había felicitaciones ni buenos deseos, solo intentos de consuelos que en realidad encontrabas innecesarios y consejos que no ibas a usar nunca. Tendrías que cuidar lo que dices, no declarar que te sentías tan aliviado de que aquella farsa de matrimonio acabara para no verte tan cruel y darle la razón a tu, ahora, ex esposa en las millones de entrevistas de las cuales seguramente hablaría de lo terrible que se sentía y lo duro del proceso con sus bien actuadas expresiones de lastima; pero no serías tan hipócrita como ella, no, ibas a decir la verdad que no tenías razón porque ocultar y simplemente dejarías que aquellos buitres de la prensa se alimentaran de lo que ella tenía para ofrecerles, pues de ti no sacarían ni un poco.

Qué extraño te resultaba, pensar de esa forma de alguien a quien supuestamente habías amado por más de una década. Mientras el juez dejaba entendido los arreglos y condiciones en las que habían llegado ambas partes, te decidiste enfocar tus pensamientos en algo más, en recordar cómo fue exactamente que después de 12 años habían terminado aquí. La culpa no había sido de ella, tampoco era enteramente tuya, era de ambos y todo había sido una mala idea desde el inicio de la turbulenta relación que establecieron. No poseían verdaderos motivos para haber contraído matrimonio o tener una verdadera relación seria en un inicio, ni siquiera la conocías del todo a la mitad de su noviazgo, que no duró más de seis meses hasta que decidieron casarse y alterar más a la insaciable prensa. Posiblemente fuese eso, piensas, las ganas de ambos de que sus nombres no dejaran de ser mencionados una y otra vez por cada medio existente, traían terribles beneficios el ser la primera cosa de lo que hablara cada persona con acceso a medios de comunicación sobre la faz de la tierra. Las acciones de tus negocios despegaron, ella encontró más de miles de propuestas de actuación e incluso el contrato para grabar un disco inmediato aunque jamás se hubiera considerado material para cantante, la oportunidad estaba ahí, al igual que siempre estaban los modificadores de voz y trucos de grabación.

Fríamente recuerdas como el tener hijos lo habían planeado solo para incrementar más esas oportunidades, hacer publica la noticia de que uno de los magnates más grandes de la década y una de las actrices más hermosas del cine considerada la novia de América, tuvieran un hijo era solo lo necesario para volver al publico general aún más eufórico de lo que podían ser. Ninguno de los dos planeo tener hijos para algo más que eso, tú al menos no pensabas en haber tenido progenie hasta que no vieras peligro en tu vida y el negocio familiar, solo, para que la fortuna se quedara en familia; odiabas a los niños, no los soportabas ni entendías por qué había gente que seguía teniendo esas bolas chillonas consumidoras de tiempo, dinero y juventud; Roxan, por su parte, al menos fantaseaba con llegar a ser una buena madre, jamás atendió a sus hijos si no tenía asistencia y estaba más que claro que estaba centrada en otros ideales como su carrera a cuidarlos. Dave y Rose, mellizos que por fortuna jamás fueron muy apegados el uno del otro y todo el tema de la separación se lo habían tomado bien, creías, no te importaba en realidad, debían aprender a superar temas como esos si se querían considerar tus hijos.

El juez dictaba las últimas palabras referentes al acuerdo de las custodias sobre el par de críos, Dave estaba mirando al sujeto directamene con un rostro ilegible, mientras Rose apenas levantaba la mirada del libro que había decidido llevarse para entretener el rato – La señora, Roxan Lalonde, bajo el acuerdo de ambas partes, mantendrá una custodia total sobre la niña Rose Strider – Recordarías esa mención de su nombre, seguro de que no más de un mes después de todo el asunto te enterarías de ella pero por el nombre de Rose Lalonde – Mientras tanto, el señor Derek Strider mantendrá la custodia total sobre el niño, Dave Strider – Ahí vendría la pregunta de cualquiera que supiera al menos lo básico de ti. ¿Cómo es que habrías aceptado mantener la custodia de un niño cuando los encontrabas detestables? Simple, a pesar de que detestabas esa idea, seguía siendo tu hijo, sucesor indiscutible y ya teniendo uno con tal edad entonces te eliminabas el problema de buscarte una novia a tus casi sesenta años solo para que tuviera al heredero justo antes de que murieras de alguna sobredosis de alcohol o una muerte sospechosa. Dave era el justo candidato, desde niño siempre se mostró más ansioso de aprender de ti que de Roxan, y criar a un niño sería mucho más fácil que a una niña.

– Quiero recordarles, que aun cuando sus custodias son totales, los infantes aún tienen el derecho de ver a su padre o madre biológico cuando lo soliciten, y a no ser que los motivos suficientes sean presentados en una corte, si cualquiera de los dos desea ver a su otro hijo, no se les puede privar de tal derecho.

– De acuerdo.

Los papeles se dividieron y fueron entregados uno a cada uno, solo faltaban unas cuantas firmas y aquel tedioso proceso terminaría finalmente. Sin demasiados insultos como creíste que compartirían en sus últimas horas como una pareja casada, dieron fin a años de gritos desesperados, peleas feroces y daño a la propiedad ajena que se había convertido ese insufrible matrimonio desde hace siete años.

Roxan fue la primera en levantarse, tomando la mano de la niña que apenas permitió despedirse de su hermano mellizo y abandonó el lugar sin dedicarte nada, más que su fastidioso silencio apenas interrumpido por el eco de sus tacones en el pasillo.

Volteaste a ver a Dave, quien te esperaba con la misma cara seria de siempre, aunque sabías que por dentro aun preguntaba porque su hermana tenía que irse con su madre y él no – Vamonos – Ordenaste, pasando de tomarle la mano pues eso no era lo tuyo, ese enano tendría que aprender a manejarse solo, no ibas a perder el tiempo haciendo labores inútiles de padre cuando tenías que levantar tus negocios más alto que los del molesto Egbert. No ayudaba demasiado el que la prensa y el mundo estuviera loca con él ahora mismo después de la muerte accidental de su esposa, una muerte significaba al menos un año o dos seguros de promoción gratis de su apestoso apellido, aun peor porque se implicaba la sobrevivencia de su único heredero de ocho años.

Te preguntas como es que no decidieron eso de último minuto, matar al otro para recibir la lastima internacional. Aun así, no eres tan cruel, aunque estés sumergido en un mundo donde todos pueden enterrarte un cuchillo en la espalda en cuanto no mires.


	2. Happy Birthday

Hola, espero que el capitulo les guste (y sé que a algunos no les va a agradar Dave, pero el punto era hacer a alguien que se viene pudriendo en dinero desde que nació y lo supo desde ese momento, así que no esperen un santo)

* * *

><p>Hace una semana que estas en esa extravagante ciudad que es Dubai, ¿o más? Nadie lleva la cuenta, te encanta, o al menos por ahora. Debes admitir que ese hotel de siete estrellas no esta nada mal, pero seguramente cambiarás de opinión en cuanto regreses de tus bien merecidas vacaciones de verano. Como sea, no perdiste ni un momento en cuanto hacer "amistad" se refería, no ibas a quedarte encerrado en la enorme suit ¡claro que no! Y los spa estaban bien, pero necesitabas más que la atención de unas cinco personas que estaban siendo pagadas para que te trataran como el príncipe que eres, necesitabas la atención de unas cien personas interesadas en que les pagaras o que compartieras algo de tu fama con ellas para tomar sus cinco minutos de fama, y tú eres actualmente bastante generoso, y les das esa oportunidad de ganar esa fama efímera que desean.<p>

Tu hermana te ayudó a planear esta enorme fiesta, dios bendiga su sucia alma, o cualquiera de sus raras deidades sacadas de la mente extraña que lleva muerto por décadas. En realidad ella no te ayudó, ella lo hizo todo, tu solo dijiste que si cuando te hablaba para preguntarte algo, pero solo porque ella ha sido siempre mejor en todo eso de la organización, además, tú estabas bastante ocupado incrementado las relaciones sociales de la familia Strider. Ir a fiestas también era un trabajo difícil que hacía que terminaras exhausto. Era tan difícil ser tú.

Nah, actualmente no.

Despertaste alrededor de las doce de la tarde y no por decisión propia. Al abrir los ojos a causa del molesto sonido proviniendo de tu celular arrojado en alguna parte de tu habitación que se había vuelto un desastre. Tomaste tu tiempo para tentar la enorme cama sin sentir nada más que la suavidad de sus sabanas y cubre cama enredadas parcialmente en tu pálido cuerpo, al olfatear un poco solo sentiste el reflejo de tu propio perfume impregnado, sintiendo un alivio mezclado con gusto al darte cuenta que nadie había tenido la insensatez de acompañarte hacia tu cama. Aun así no te librabas completamente de la tarea de alejar a quien sea que hayas traído en la noche.

Al abrir tus ojos encuentras el cuadro más hermoso del mundo, una pintura con movimiento colgada del techo y que algunos vulgarmente solo se referían con el nombre de "espejo". ¿Demasiado narcisismo? Para nada, solo sabes apreciar lo que es estéticamente hermoso y no es culpa de nadie más que de tus genes por haberte otorgado una armonía y balance perfecto tanto en el rostro como en el resto de tu cuerpo.

Bueno quizás sí, tienes algo de narcisismo, pero que lance la primera piedra el primero que no estuviera enamorado de su apariencia si fuese él.

_**Ass ass ass ass ass **_  
><em><strong>Ass ass ass ass ass <strong>_  
><em><strong>Ass ass ass ass ass <strong>_  
><em><strong>Stop...now make that motherf*cker hammer time like... <strong>_

Dios santo, que alguien apague ese maldito aparato del año pasado. Bueno es tu celular, pero consideras que deberías haber contratado a alguien especialmente para contestar ese vejestorio de teléfono que tienes; bueno, en teoría lo tienes, pero esa bola pequeña de ira y cabello negro se rehusaba a tener que hacerlo por ti todo el tiempo, no encontrabas lo malo en ello pero él tenía un punto acerca de los derechos de los trabajadores y no querías lidiar con eso. No con la corte, no de nuevo, no querías deberle más favores a Terezi. Además, seguramente estaba ocupado con las cosas que le encargaste desde ayer.

**Wobble-dy wobble-dy wa wobble wobble **  
><strong>I'm st-stacking my paper my wallet look like a bible <strong>  
><strong>I got girlies half naked that shit look like the grotto <strong>  
><strong>How your waist anorexic and then your a$$ is colossal <strong>

Viendo que nadie se dignaba a hacer el trabajo sucio, actualmente tuviste que moverte de tu zona de confort para buscar el dichoso celular que sonaba tan ruidoso como si cada vez fuese más urgente que contestaras. Tiraste todas las sabanas al suelo pero no estaba en el colchón – Mierda – te levantaste de la cama y caminaste hacia una silla que contenía casi todos los cambios de ropa que habías tenido en los últimos tres días, encontrando ahí tu feo Iphone 5. ¿Por qué no lo cambiabas? Hace meses había salido el 5s y tú como idiota seguías con un modelo del año pasado. Si estuviese tu hermana ahí para leerte la mente o escuchar tus quejas como siempre, estás seguro de que sus palabras serían algo como _"¿Para qué quieres cambiar un teléfono que te es perfectamente funcional y hasta ahora no le ha pasado nada? Es un gasto innecesario, querido hermano"_ a lo que contestarías magistralmente con _"Rose, si dios no quisiera que reemplazara el teléfono cada vez que apareciera el nuevo modelo no nos hubiera brindado dinero en millones. Está escrito en el cielo, ahora cállate y consígueme uno"_

**_Drop that ass make it boomerang  
>Take my belt off b*tch I'm Pootie Tang<br>Tippy tow tippy tay you gonna get a tip today  
>F*ck that you gonna get some d*ck today<br>I walk in with my crew and I'm breaking they necks  
>I'm looking all good I'm making her wet<br>They pay me respect they pay me in checks  
>And if she look good she pay me in se-<em>**

Después de decidir que apenas salieras del hotel cambiarías irías a comprar uno nuevo, actualmente contestaste cuando el aparato sonaba por enésima vez – ¿Qué? – y ese fue el mejor saludo que pudiste otorgarle a alguien que te contestó de la misma amorosa manera.

– _HOLY SHIT, AL FIN CONTESTAS MALDITO MUERDE ALMOHADAS. ¿QUÉ SE SUPONE QUE HACÍAS PARA NO CONTESTARME?_

Rodaste los ojos, apartando el teléfono de tu oreja para que los conocidos chillidos no te dejaran zumbando los oídos – A ver, calma tus preciosas tetas Karkat. Estaba en medio de algo importante, actualmente, debes reponerme tiempo gracias a tus constantes llamadas – caminaste fuera de la habitación hacia el living room de la suit solo para encontrar un desastre aun mayor ahí del que esperabas.

Hey, ¿eso de ahí en la esquina era una persona?

– _¿A sí? ¿Y te importaría iluminarme y decirme exactamente qué era eso tan importante que hacías como para que tú rubia cabeza no me pudiera contestar?_

Caminaste hacia los sillones para examinar un poco más el bulto extraño envuelto en sabanas de origen desconocido, descubriendo que efectivamente se trataba de una chica en avanzado estado de sueño. Que molestia – ¿uhm? Pues estaba durmiendo, lo que es muy importante y ahora me debes una hora de tu descanso, así que prepárate Karkles – sonreíste de medio lado al escuchar el inentendible maldecir del otro mientras sacudías a la chica dormida en tu sillón. No hubo mucho éxito, así que lo dejaste de intentar y caminaste hacia la cocina

– _No, me niego a eso, ya paso suficiente tiempo contigo y empiezo a considerar que la paga no vale todo el trabajo de niñera que hago._

Te reíste, tomando en broma sus amenazas. Siempre lo hacías, incluso cuando hablaba en serio (nunca había hablado en serio así que en verdad no sabrías si lo harías aun en esos casos) – Ya, ya. Te daré un aumento… cincuenta centavos la hora – jugaste con él. Ugh tu voz sonaba un poco extraño, necesitabas tomar algo fresco.

– _Te odio._

– Yo también te quiero Karkat – Avanzaste hasta la cocina, donde encontraste a alguien más comiendo un cereal de la forma más sucia que pudiste haber pensado. Tenía leche alrededor de la boca y algunos pedazos estaban pegados en su ropa; jamás habías sentido tanto asco hacia una persona desde que uno de los chicos de tu clase de natación en el colegio se meo en medio enseguida de ti.

– ¡Dave! Ya despertaste pajarito – Okay, ella totalmente no te había dicho de esa forma – Me la pasé muy bien anoche contigo, ¿quieres ir a buscar algo de comer? – Ofreció. La chica intentó sonreírte e ir a abrazarte, pero lograste apartarla antes de que lo hiciera, logrando que con aquel gesto ella hiciera una expresión de confusión como si no le hubieras hablado en perfecto inglés.

– Ew, no shuu vete de aquí. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí aun? – le manoteaste un poco para que entendiera que no era bien recibida por ti.

– _¿Me hablas a mi? _– escuchaste a la voz venir del teléfono

– Luego te hablo Karkat – solo le dijiste eso, tenías que arreglar otros asuntos más importantes.

– _No, ¡no te atrevas a colgar-!_

Colgaste y apagaste el telefono para que no molestara con su sonido mientras sacabas la basura del piso. Seguiste viéndola, dudabas que ella actualmente pudiera verte a los ojos gracias a tus lentes negros de siempre, pero sabías que sentía tu mirada – ¿Sigues ahí parada? Vete, y llévate a tu amiga o lo que sea de ti que está en la sala no me importa – Su rostro parecía un atropello de emociones, boqueando como un pez en el agua. Actualmente te importaba un pepino si ella iba diciendo algo, después de todo, eras tú contra una chica que encontraste en medio de un bar o algo así, ni siquiera recuerdas de donde la tomaste y te sientes un poco decepcionado contigo al ver su aspecto, pudiste haber escogido algo mejor.

Al parecer la chica aun no entendía y solo te dignaste a hacerle señas de fuera con la mano, lo que finalmente parecía llegar a entender. Sus bufidos y expresiones odiosas en su rostro no te hacían el más mínimo daño – ¡Eres un maldito cerdo! ¡Imbécil!

– ¿Con esa boquita chupas pollas y besas a tu madre? – Sonreíste de lado, tu comentario no pareció agradarle en lo absoluto a la tipa que estaba despertando a su muy desorientada amiga

Al parecer logró despertar a su amiga o lo que sea que fuese de ella, ayudándole a levantarse y que se recargara de ella, al pasar a tu lado te dedicó una no tan bonita mirada y susurró un hermoso insulto – Idiota.

– Si, si, solo sigue caminando cariño – de nuevo, ignoraste sus berridos y solo esperaste a que terminara de recoger sus cosas para abrirle la puerta, había que ser caballeroso de vez en cuando, y dejarle que se fuera. No eras idiota como para ir a hacer todo lo tuyo y dejarla sola para que empezara a robarte cualquier cosa.

Una vez que de aseguraras que no había nadie más en tu piso, tomaste el teléfono de nuevo para llamar a Karkat, que seguramente para este momento estaba planeando como arrancarte la cabeza con telepatía y esconder el cuerpo – ¿Bueno?

– _¡NO ME VUELVAS A COLGAR DE ESA FORMA Y A APAGAR EL PUTO CELULAR STRIDER! ¡NO ME IMPORTA CUANTO VALGA TU PLANO TRASERO, VOY A MATARTE SI HACES ESO DE NUEVO!_

Dios, ¿no le dolía la garganta a ese sujeto de tanto que gritaba? Te sorprendías que incluso la bocina del celular no se hubiera dañado desde hace meses con tantos gritos explosivos – Si ya, ya, no hagas tanta bilis que vas a explotar y morir virgen.

– _¿¡Qué!?_

– Sí, sé que eres un trasero virgen, listo para ser servido a los dioses aztecas o cualquier cultura en la que se estuvieran basando los del camino hacia el dorado. Ahora dime, ¿Qué pasa? – Inquiriste, si tanto estaba jodiendo es que debía ser algo bastante importante como el día mismo.

Escuchaste un bufido fuerte venir, del otro lado de la línea sabías que Karkat debía estar sosteniéndose el puente de la nariz – _Primero, feliz cumpleaños maldito cerebro de pájaro_ – sonreíste por escuchar eso, no porque eran felicitaciones a ti, sino porque sabías que el otro en verdad te estaba diciendo eso con el poco cariño que debería tenerte para seguir trabajando contigo

– _Bien, ahora quita esa sonrisa de mierdilla que sé que acabas de poner, voy a pasar por ti en 25 minutos para llevarte al puto yate, así que más te vale estar listo._

– Hmm, 45 minutos.

– _25 minutos, dije._

– ¿55 minutos entonces?

– _¡No estoy negociando contigo en esto, Strider! Dije 20 minutos. _

– De acuerdo, que sea una hora y media entonces.

– _Tienes 45 jodidos minutos antes de que llegue. Adiós._

Bueno, parece que era momento de ir a ducharte y pensar en que ibas a ponerte.

* * *

><p>Al menos Karkat cumplió su palabra y llegó por ti en 35 minutos exactos.<p>

No desconocías a donde ibas, lo sabías a la perfección y por ello te habías tomado tu tiempo para estar bien presentable. No era como si nunca lo hicieras, pero en ocasiones tan especiales que re trataban de algo que directamente te incumbía, aumentabas más el tiempo en que demorabas para estar completamente presentable para los eventos, usualmente estos aumentos de tiempo significaban de 15 a 20 minutos de tus siempre exactos 30 minutos dependiendo hacia donde ibas y la importancia del mismo evento. El mayor tiempo que has pasado arreglando tu imagen ha sido de dos horas con cinco minutos de manera exacta y fue para una fiesta en la que ni siquiera se supone que deberías haber asistido, y solo por ello te esforzaste más en lucir bien. ¿Lo valió? Esa revista donde hablaba como destacabas aún más que el anfitrión y las múltiples entradas de blogs que lo avalaban debían responder esa pregunta.

Te recogió en una limosina hummer color rosa mexicano desprende retinas que te hizo suspirar, te gusto, porque era irónica. Todo el mes te había estado molestando acerca de que la fiesta empezaba a lucir como uno de esas fiestecillas que mostraban en MTV y lo estuvo denominando como "Sweet Eighteen for Mr. Douchebag" – Sí que sabes complacer a una chica, Karkat. Te has ganado un dólar más en tu salario – comentaste, extendiéndote en todo el sillón que tenías a tu disposición.

El moreno rodó los ojos – Wow que bien para mi, me siento más rico – comentó con sarcasmo – ¿Por qué me colgaste cuando te estaba hablando, idiota?

Subiste los hombros e hiciste como si no importara, porque no le importaba que estabas haciendo antes – Estaba sacando la basura – respondiste como si nada.

Escuchaste su resoplido, sabiendo que no te creía en nada – ¿tú haciendo eso? me sorprende que manos de princesa se pusiera a hacer algo de que hacer.

Te arrastraste un poco en el sillón hasta llegar al moreno, colocando tu cabeza en su regazo y solo obteniendo una mirada de algo como intriga y molestia – Sí, y fue demasiado duro. Hazme un masaje Karkat – pediste haciendo el mejor papel de herido en la guerra contra el que hacer que pudiste interpretar, ¿por qué aun no te daban un oscar por eso? aun no lo sabías

Karkat te empujó la cabeza a un lado – Andate a la mierda.

Woah, que malo eres conmigo – Te separaste e hiciste la exclamación más falsa de ofensa antes de saltarle encima para "atacarlo" a lo que el reaccionó con movimientos desesperados para tomar el control – Oh fuck you Dave, ¡Bajate de encima!

– No te muevas y ríndete ante tu amo y señor – le tomaste las manos para que no pudiera golpearte.

– Nunca, voy a golpearte tan fuerte en la cara que va a costarte tres cirugías para volver a reconstruir tu estúpido rostro – prometió el otro, no lo creías capaz de hacerte eso así que simplemente lo mantuviste abajo.

– Dilo, di que me vas a dar un masaje – ¡No! Ugh, ¡Pareces un palo sin maso pero actualmente pesas! – Le diste un golpe rápido en la cabeza antes de alejarte y volver a tu lugar – ¡Ouch! You fucking cunt! ¿Por qué fue eso?

– Nunca le digas gorda a una señorita, Karkat. ¿Qué te crees? – sonreíste de lado desde donde estabas. El contrario solo te gruñó con molestia y se cruzó de dedos antes de hacer una pequeña mueca – Después de lo que vi en Las Vegas dudo que sigas siendo una "señorita", Dave.

Le lanzaste una patada que el otro esquivo apenas por poco – Hey, dije nada de volver a hablar sobre ese asunto

– Si, como sea.

Miraste por la ventana, viendo que la costa estaba cada vez más cerca – ¿Dijiste que estaban ya todos ahí? – preguntaste, no te gustaría llegar cuando no hay nadie, eras más bien de esperar colocar un pie en la proa y que tu nombre escapara en un grito de todos.

– Sí, tu hermana acaba de llegar hace unos diez minutos para que sus entradas no se aglomeraran y no le robaras cámara – comentó, dejando de prestarte atención para ver a la pantalla de su teléfono.

* * *

><p>Sonreíste y te acomodaste de nuevo en el sillón, mirando a la ciudad pasar por la ventana – Perfecto.<p>

El olor del mar entre mezclado con esa nube toxica de perfumes costosos entre mezclados era por lo que vivías, escuchar a un montón de personas con las mentes vacías aclamar por tu nombre como si fuese la única palabra que conociesen y alabaran las ridículamente grandes fotografías que colgaban en diferentes partes del igualmente ridículamente enorme Yate que compraste solo para usarlo en esta ocasión era tu esencia. No pensabas usar esa cosa dos veces, ¿quién hacia eso? Quizás el idiota de Ampora o ese lento de Egbert que siempre estaba rodeado de un montón pestilente de cosas tan viejas y de mal gusto como él mismo, por algo sus nombres no llegaban a ser tan reconocidos como el tuyo, y adorabas eso. Claro, resentías que el trasero del dientes chuecos valiera mucho más que el tuyo, pero tú si vivías como Dios quiso que vivieras, gastando lo que tenías y haciendo buen uso de ello.

Tu nombre es Dave Strider, es tu décimo octavo cumpleaños y planeas pasarlo en grande rodeado de gente que no busca en ti más que algo de esa influencia que posees, eso no te molesta, por que buscas lo mismo en ellos. En el yate quizás no hay más personas de las que puedas contar con una sola mano que verdaderamente te importan, personas que se preocupan por ti y entienden lo que eres en realidad. ¿Qué importa eso? Este día es solo para ti, ¿verdad? verdad, toda la atención tiene que ir dirigida a tu sola persona y nada va a arruinarlo.

Excepto, aparentemente, tu hermana melliza.

Te olvidaste de que sus fotos enormes también estaban ahí, que la gente también estaba ahí por ella, que ella también había invitado gente y que esa también era su fiesta de cumpleaños. ¿Pero en verdad? ¿Él? ¿Ellos? Le estaban bajando una estrella o dos a la fiesta con su sola presencia.


End file.
